Seconde chance
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: No podía vivir en un mundo donde ese hombre fuera su salvador, por lo cual lo mejor era dejar de existir, aunque claro está, nunca espero terminar de aquella manera, con los rolles invertidos, siendo él el prisionero y ese hombre el carcelero. [Fanfic participante en el concurso "Mirror Mirror" de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]


**Seconde chance**

* * *

 **Resumen:** No podía vivir en un mundo donde ese hombre fuera su salvador, por lo cual lo mejor era dejar de existir, aunque claro está, nunca espero terminar de aquella manera, con los rolles invertidos, siendo él el prisionero y ese hombre el carcelero. [Fanfic participante en el concurso "Mirror Mirror" de la página "Retos Randoms de randoms fandoms" de Facebook]

 **Disclairmer:** Les Miserables no me pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _3.000 palabras según Word._

La única manera de poder ser libre era únicamente de esa forma, no tenía otra solución en su mente a decir verdad, más que saltar de una vez a aquella obscuridad, a aquella fría obscuridad que era el río que corría bajo aquel puente donde se encontraba de pie. No podía seguir en una vida, donde el precio sería deberle el poder respirar a aquel hombre. Ese prisionero al cual se había dedicado a perseguir gran parte de su vida.

No, no podía deberle nada a él, no tenía por qué deberle nada a Jean Valjean, ese hombre del cual no lograba comprender de donde había sido enviado a torturarlo de aquella forma, si del cielo o del infierno.

Sin pensarlo en realidad, sin meditarlo por una segunda vez, simplemente dio el paso hacía el vacío, cayendo, sintiendo el aire pesadamente contra sus oídos, haciendo un ruido sordo. Cerró su ojos, no por temor o algo así, sino que simplemente quería descansar, descansar de esa carga que tenía, de deberle algo a ese hombre, de deberle una vida que él no deseada seguir si tenía que pagar ese precio.

Pero el impacto nunca llegó y había dejado de sentir esa sensación de caer al vacío.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun incrédulo de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de no sentir la caída, sino de sentirse tumbado sobre una superficie dura.

Pudo ver por la luz que se colaba entre los gruesos barrotes de la celda donde se encontraba, pues se encontraba en el interior de una de las tantas celdas como las que él mismo había custodiado en Toulon, a varios prisioneros durmiendo en el suelo, acurrucados sobre sí mismos, buscando un abrigo para las noches, pues no tenían mantas algunas.

Se sorprendió por aquello, sin tener explicación para lo que estaba viendo, cuando lo sintió, al moverse un poco, el ruido de las cadenas al chocar entre sí, notando que tenía en sus tobillos unos grilletes, al igual que en sus manos, además de aquel collar en su cuello, un collar necesario para mantener a los prisioneros unidos por las cadenas y que no pudieran escapar.

No podía explicarse que era lo que ocurría ahí, pues no tenía explicación alguna, ¿acaso ese era su castigo? ¿ese sería su destino por la eternidad? Siempre había intentado seguir la ley, siempre había intentado cumplirla, aún más allá de todo lo posible, ¿acaso su tortura por haber sido salvado por aquel prisionero era el ser ahora él un prisionero en donde quiera que estuviera?...

Podía sentir el olor a sal colarse entre los barrotes, además de el ruido del mar sonar en la obscuridad de la noche, no tenía duda alguna de que aquello era Toulon, o al menos algo demasiado parecido a aquella cárcel donde él había servido tantos años, pero que al parecer ahora era un prisionero más, con los pesados grilletes colgando en su cuerpo.

—

No había dormido nada en lo que resto de noche, intentando comprender la situación en que se encontraba, pues no acababa de comprenderla en realidad.

Los guardias, pues como había supuesto él era ahora un prisionero en esa prisión en que se encontraba, la cual seguramente era Toulon, pasaron temprano en la mañana, llevando a que comieran algo antes de comenzar a trabajar, tirando las pesadas cuerdas de los barcos, para que entraran al puerto.

Había escuchado su número, pues uno de los guardias lo había jalado de la cadena de su cuello cuando no había respondido ante su llamado, pero ese número era irónicamente — a su parecer — el mismo número de aquel hombre que había perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

24.601.

¿Acaso ese sería su castigo para la eternidad? ¿tener que cargar siempre con sus recuerdos sobre Jean Valjean sobre sus hombros?

Era en lo único que podía pensar mientras jalaba aquellas pesadas y gruesas cuerdas. Él nunca había sido un hombre de fuerza, si bien podía seguir a los criminales, no tenía la fuerza para jalar aquello, su resistencia era poca, aunque había visto que su piel estaba tostada, seguramente por hacer ese pesado trabajo a diario.

No había podido apreciar su aspecto, pero seguramente dejaba mucho que deseas, pues sabía que su barba estaba desalineada y seguramente llevaba su cabello corto, mal rapado por los piojos que habían entre los prisioneros. La higiene dentro de las celdas nunca había sido la mejor, por la cual suponía que su caso no mejoraba demasiado.

Ahora estaba rodeado de prisioneros, al igual que él, hombres que jalaban aquellas cuerdas, hombres que le daban curiosidad, cuáles serían sus pecados para permanecer en aquella cárcel, donde sea que aquel lugar se encontrara, pues si bien era Toulon, nada tenía sentido. Seguramente estaba en el limbo pagando por sus errores, por aquellos pecados que cometió y que nunca notó.

Alzó su vista, aunque todos los prisioneros cantaban a coro una sonora canción, que él siempre escuchó de las alturas, aquella canción que decía que había que mantener la mirada baja, pero fue ahí cuando lo vio. De pie, vigilando con una mirada imponente, con su cuerpo robusto ahora más notorio gracias al uniforme de guardia que llevaba, estaba Jean Valjean.

Su mente le dijo que su castigo cada vez iba peor, pues de todos los carceleros que pudo tener en su vida, de todos los prisioneros que mando tras las rejas, de todas las personas que podrían haber tenido un resentimiento hacía él, el hombre que le haría pagar sus culpas, que lo custodiaría día y noche, era nada más y nada menos que el mismo prisionero que él había perseguido.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de jalar aquel barco, podía sentir sus brazos entumidos y adoloridos por el esfuerzo aplicado, además del hecho de sentir sus manos arder con fuerza, como si su piel hubiera sufrido quemaduras, debido al roce de las cuerdas en sus manos.

Comenzó a caminar pesadamente, arrastrando sus pies debido al peso de los grilletes, comprendiendo en ese momento por qué los ex prisioneros siempre tenían aquella cojera, pues era algo que después simplemente no podrían evitar hacer.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando vio frente a él a la imponente figura de Valjean, pudo notar que el hombre lucía más joven, al menos más joven de la última que lo había visto, saliendo de las alcantarillas, cubierto de suciedad y mierda, llevando sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de uno de aquellos universitarios que habían participado en la barricada. Aquello le hizo pensar que él de igual manera era más joven, pues él siempre había sido más joven que Valjean, aunque nunca había sabido por cuanto ni tampoco le había importado averiguar aquellas cosas.

— 24.601 — Escuchó la voz de aquel hombre, ese hombre que en ese lugar donde se encontraba estaba ocupando el lugar que alguna vez él poseyó. Aquel puesto de custodiar a aquellos prisioneros, aquellos hombres que no cumplían la ley y debían pagar por lo que hicieron. — Desde hoy comienza tu libertad condicional.

Parpadeó sin terminar de comprender que era lo que sucedía, mientras veía como Valjean le ofrecía las hojas que eran sus papeles, aquellos que debería presentar a cada ciudad que se dirigiera para realizar su itinerario, ese que estaba estipulado ahí donde nunca le perderían la pista, para que no fuera un problema más para la sociedad, aunque no tenía idea que crimen le recaía en aquel limbo, en aquel lugar donde se encontraba.

— ¿No te alegra? — La voz de Valjean sonó como siempre sonaba a sus oídos cuando el hombre se había hecho pasar por Madeleine. De una forma preocupada por las personas que lo rodeaban, como cuando se paseaba entre las prostitutas dando limosnas, con una preocupación que aquellas personas no merecían, que seguramente él no merecía para nada a decir verdad.

— Mi condena nunca estará lo suficientemente pagada — Respondió con simpleza, mirando a aquel hombre, que se acercó a él para liberarlo, para quitarle los grilletes que llevaba, dejando a la vista las marcas que aquellos metales habían dejado en su piel, la cual se veía herida, con cicatrices debido al roce constante del metal, a la cicatrización que seguramente ocurrió una y otra vez, hasta dejar aquellas marcas.

— Dios ya te ha perdonado — Escuchó decir simplemente a ese hombre, que siempre sería quien lo acosara en sus sueños, en su vida, una y otra vez apareciendo, sin poder atraparlo, para finalmente dejarlo escapar.

No le respondió nada, simplemente tomó los papeles que le fueron ofrecidos, para salir de aquel lugar, sabiendo que debía hacer ahora, pues era simple, debía comenzar a recorrer los caminos que su itinerario dijera y ya.

—

No había logrado conseguir ni un trabajo ni alojamiento en días de viaje. Siempre que mostraba sus papeles, a cualquier trabajo al que iba, era simplemente rechazado, sin ningún miramiento, sin importar que hubiera sido un convicto que cumplió con su sentencia, después de todo siempre sería un prisionero, aunque ya no fueran los barrotes de una celda su prisión.

Durante esos días no había podido evitar pensar en Valjean, con la idea de si el hombre había sufrido lo mismo, aunque seguramente había padecido más, después de todo con su apariencia, con aquel cuerpo corpulento, las personas seguramente pensaban de él lo peor, incluso que hubiera matado a un hombre o algo así, aunque Valjean simplemente había robado un trozo de pan.

Aunque su situación ahora no era la mejor. A penas y había comido aquellos días, sólo migajas que la gente le daba por limosnas, aquellas de las cuales él tanto se había burlado de Valjean por dar, ahora estaban siendo su alimento, el poco que había llenado su estómago.

Su mente comenzó a entender de a poco porque ese hombre había dejado de lado su identidad, para tomar el nombre de Madeleine, pues simplemente era imposible. Era imposible conseguir un trabajo en cualquier pueblo, pues al tener tus papeles manchados eras menos que un animal.

—

Había pedido su traslado a aquel pueblo, un pequeño lugar donde tenían uno que otro ladrón, además de crímenes menores. Estaba cansado de su vida como carcelero, más de diecinueve años cumpliendo ese labor, siendo que se había dicho a si mismo que terminaría con el último prisionero al que le había dado su libertad condicional, con el prisionero 24.601.

Ese hombre había llegado ahí por una simple razón, que desde el comienzo había encontrado sin sentido alguno. El hombre había estado con su madre, una gitana anciana, vendiendo cosas en la calle. El ex prisionero había tomado toda la responsabilidad por el acto, únicamente sufriendo el peso de la ley por ser un gitano.

Se había preocupado de quedarse el tiempo necesario de la condena de aquel hombre, pues se veía claramente como una persona que no podría soportar en Toulon, no podría soportar ni sus castigos ni a los hombres que estaban ahí encerrados, siendo que algunos fácilmente le doblaban el tamaño.

Sabía que había hecho bien al quedarse, pues más de una vez lo había rescatado, aunque no había podido librarlo de uno que otro azote cuando una vez había intentado escapar. La condena había terminado por ser de ocho años, nada más, nada menos, únicamente eso. Cinco años por ser un gitano y tres sumados por querer escapar.

Todo eso pensaba mientras cabalgaba a aquel pequeño pueblo, del cual ya podía escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia sonar, aquel sería un buen pueblo para descansar, después de todo ya casi llegaba a los cincuenta años y quería algo de tranquilidad.

—

No había logrado encontrar nada, ningún empleo ni alguien que lo dejara dormir en algún sitió, ni siquiera en un granero o algo así, realmente era algo más bajo que un animal, ser un ex prisionero era algo así.

Cansado aquella noche se acostó en las puertas de la iglesia de ese pequeño pueblo, abrazando sus piernas para mantener su calor, aunque aquello era realmente difícil, pues era una noche demasiado fría.

No entendía cual era el propósito de ese castigo que estaba cumpliendo, ¿únicamente debía ser atormentado? ¿únicamente debía sufrir? ¿o acaso había algo más allá realmente?...

No sabía qué era lo que pretendía el señor con él, por qué lo hacía cumplir ese castigo que no comprendía para nada en realidad, no podía entender nada, únicamente podía seguir viviendo así en aquel mundo donde se encontraba, bueno, si es que no moría antes por alguna causa, que sería lo más probable sino encontraba un empleo.

Sintió unos pasos, cuando vio al sacerdote de la iglesia aparecer, pensó que lo iba a echar, todos los habían echado de donde había estado, no veía por qué ese hombre iba a ser diferente, sobre todo con la apariencia que tenía en aquel momento.

— Tranquilo, hijo, vamos, entra, para que puedas comer algo — Le dijo aquel sacerdote con una voz amigable, mientras lo dejaba entrar a la iglesia, mostrando de aquella manera algo que Javert no había sentido en mucho tiempo, el ser tratado como un ser humano.

—

Se había terminado por hospedar en una posada, siendo que al día siguiente, a penas amaneciera y fuera una hora decente, iría a presentarse con el alcalde de la ciudad, aunque suponía que no iba a tener mucho problema.

Cuando tuvo todo listo en su cuarto y había terminado la cena que la dueña de la posada le había dado, decidido salió del lugar para recorrer las calles, caminando en dirección a la iglesia. Siempre había sido un hombre de fe y siempre había pensado que aquello podría ayudar a los prisioneros que había tenido que custodiar, mostrar misericordia, un poco de amistad a quienes querían redimirse de sus pecados, eso siempre había pensado como una buena opción.

Camino por las obscuras calles hasta que llegó a la iglesia, la cual aun era alumbrada por las velas en su interior, por lo que simplemente entró, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacía el altar, para luego caminar hacía la banca más cercana al altar. Desde que era joven, siempre había sido pegado a la iglesia, siendo que hubiera optado por esa opción de vida, pero había escogido ser un guardia, para poder ayudar a su hermana con sus hijos, hasta que los niños habían terminado de crecer y podían valerse por sí mismos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste vivir? — Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz que le hizo esa pregunta, por lo que alzó su mirada, para observar frente a él a quién había sido un prisionero en Toulon, el prisionero 24.601, Javert. Conocía su nombre, pero era una ley llamar al prisionero únicamente por su número y nada más, pero aquel hombre ya no era un prisionero.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — No había comprendido la pregunta, pero simplemente dejo que Javert se sentara a su lado, el hombre lucía más demacrado que lo que había lucido en Toulon. En ese momento fue demasiado obvio para él que Javert no había podido conseguir un empleo o algo, después de todo los ex prisioneros siempre volvían por lo mismo, no podían establecerse en ningún lugar y volvían al robo o incluso a algo peor.

Por su parte para Javert era clara la pregunta y la verdad es que había esperado una respuesta sincera, que todo aquel lugar se destrozara que únicamente quedaran ellos dos en aquel limbo, pero no había sido de aquella forma, estaban aun ahí, los dos, uno al lado del otro en aquella iglesia.

No había podido evitar hacer esa pregunta, había vivido lo que sufre un prisionero al salir de la cárcel, esos días había reflexionado, había sido claro para él porque Valjean había mentido sobre su nombre, porque había roto su libertad condicional y se había hecho pasar por Madeleine, todo era claro. Porque no había manera de vivir siguiendo el camino que se quería cumplir, nadie te ayudaría, sólo un hombre de demasiada fe y únicamente aquello.

No sabía que decirle en realidad, pues de verdad había esperado que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera algo que rompiera toda aquella ilusión, pero no lo había sido, seguía ahí, seguía respirando ahí, su cuerpo aun se sentía demasiado cansado, por no haber tenido un descanso apropiado.

— Siempre creí que la ley de debía cumplir, seguir la ley, vivir bajo lo que se dictaba, pero simplemente no es posible... aunque siga haciendo el itinerario que está escrito para mí, en ningún lado encontrare trabajo ni alojamiento, sólo burlas y desprecios. — Recordaba cómo había deseado exponer a ese hombre, que estaba sentado a su lado, frente a todo el pueblo que lo respetaba como alcalde, pero no había podido hacerlo, aunque ahora comprendía la humillación que hubiera sentido Valjean si alguna vez hubiera logrado su objetivo.

— La ley no es únicamente seguir todo de aquella manera, a veces puede ser injusta, Javert — La voz de Valjean sonaba tranquila a su lado, mientras ambos miraban el altar de aquella iglesia donde estaban. — Sólo debes intentar vivir lo mejor posible, sintiendo que lo que haces de verdad está bien, ayudar a las personas...

Ninguna palabra brotó de los labios de Javert, mientras observaba aquel altar. Desde que había despertado en aquella celda, había pensado que todo era un castigo, nunca pensó que todo aquello podría ser una lección y una posibilidad... una posibilidad para comenzar algo nuevo, para vivir sin tener que perseguir a nadie, un lugar donde de verdad pudiera ser él, Javert y hacer de manera correcta las acciones que no había podido hacer debido a que siempre busco seguir la ley ciegamente.

Quizás eso era lo que debía hacer, pensó, aunque quizás significaría romper su libertad condicional, volverse lo mismo que había hecho Valjean en la vida que él vivió.

— Siempre puedes quedarte conmigo, si para ti significa un problema romper tu libertad condicional — Ofrecerle aquello no le sabía mal. Mandar una notificación de aquel ex prisionero cumpliría su sentencia en el pueblo donde él iba a estar parecía ser lo correcto.

Por su parte Javert únicamente pensó que nunca podría comprender a Jean Valjean.


End file.
